Las cartas de G Archery
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Mientras Gokudera y Hibari van a una nueva mision con una forma incomoda, Gokudera encuentra las cartas que escribio el guardian G. Archery, ¿pero que es lo que tienen de especial las cartas?, 8059, Asari X G, D18.
1. La primera carta

**Aquí está la historia que se me ocurrió por una película que vi, de echo varias películas XD, como sea espero guste ^^**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano la historia es mía XD**

* * *

**LAS CARTAS DE G. Archery**

_~05 de junio de 1713~_

_Otro día mas de agonía y desamor, quisiera poder ver a esa persona que amo, esta misión me ha privado de poder ver su cara que me reconforta, quisiera poder escribir sobre esta hoja de papel lo que me ha ocurrido esa semana, y poder enviársela a él, pero es imposible si los enemigos detectasen que yo mando esta carta a los Vongola, sería mi fin, por eso debo soportarlo, debo aguantar estos malditos tacones, esta peluca, el maquillaje y los vestidos, solo por él, para sobrevivir y verlo otra vez._

_La familia enemiga, se caracteriza por que son infiltradores y se dedican a destruir familias con más prestigio, erradicando a los integrantes desde adentro, son como un virus fatal. La familia Montórfano, es una familia que nunca sale a la luz y tampoco se da a conocer, pero ahora está atacando los Vongola, para mi desgracia lo único que están admitiendo son mujeres, así que Giotto se había ofrecido a venir, pero eso sería una mala jugada de ajedrez, mandar al rey al campo enemigo, así que no se lo pude permitir, como su mano derecha yo tengo el deber de arriesgarme por él, pero aun así siento este pesar, y sé que si no erradico esta familia moriré._

_ATTE __G. ARCHERY_

Había encontrado yo esta carta en unos escritos, pero lo extraño no es que sean del guardián de la primera generación, lo malo y curioso fue que la encontré en la base secreta de esta familia, en donde me encuentro yo ahora, porque esa familia volvió a infiltrarse y como el juudaime iba a venir yo se lo negué y me ofrecí. Y creo saber a quién G quería mandar esas cartas, si el coincide conmigo entonces estoy seguro que el amor de G era Asari Ugetsu, por que el mío es Yamamoto Takeshi.

Esto solo me dice una cosa, la historia se vuelve a repetir, entonces debo encontrar las demás cartas, por que al igual que G yo me infiltre vestido de mujer y además hoy es 5 de junio pero del 2020.

Por más que busque no encontré mas cartas, pero si encuentro otra estoy seguro que sabré mas o menos como erradicar a esta familia, una corazonada me lo dice.

-Shippu -dijo ese hombre al que debo servir mientras mi estadía aquí. Shippu significa Huracan, y es el nombre que me puse para infiltrarme. Me causa miedo ese hombre, están grande y tosco, a veces siento que se queda viendo mis piernas, su pelo negro y sus ojos pequeños y rojos me causan temor y su asqueroso nombre como su cara.

-¿pasa algo Gero? -le pregunte con algo de rudeza, yo me di a conocer como una mujer muy seria pero que sabe defenderse, así al menos no tendría tanto problema, lo bueno fue que no me mandaron solo, Hibari Kyoya se encuentra conmigo pero en otro cuarto de igual manera, vestido de mujer con su larga cabellera negra, se hace llamas Nami, es el nombre que se puso el obsesionado con _Nami_mori.

-la junta dará inicio y debes asistir -me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme a el lugar de la junta, odio que me toque, pero debo aguantar.

Odio que a veces ese hombre quiera tocarme, deseaba mil y un veces que Yamamoto estuviese aquí pero la sola idea de que tenía que vestirse de mujer y sufrir acosos me hacia estremecer, no sé si yo soportaría verlo así, por eso fue que opte por convencerlo de no venir, le prometí que volvería y eso are. Hibari se lo prometió a Dino, lo sé por qué le escuche cuando se lo prometió.

* * *

Para desgracia mía me tenían que mandar con el incompetente Gokudera Hayato, y no solo eso tenía que vestirme de mujer, esto era totalmente una ofensa a mi persona, pero el único motivo por el que me encuentro aquí es porque esta familia, daño severamente a los Cavallone y entre ellos Dino. Aunque no salió muy lastimado. No dejare que vuelvan a lastimarlo, los matare, es demasiado tarde para que se disculpen, lo lastimaron y ahora los morderé a todos hasta la muerte.

-Nami, anda vamos de prisa la junta va a dar inicio y tú tienes que estar a un lado mío -¡Golpear! Es lo único que puedo pensar me da un coraje cada vez que me habla como si fuera suyo, estúpido Frederick, que se cree este idiota cara de gorila, pero tengo que soportar, la paciencia es una virtud, una virtud que me falta desarrollar, porque ya quiero matarlos a todos. Pero es solo por ti Cavallone, es solo por ti que yo debo aguantar esto, porque quiero volver a verte, pero nunca te lo diré, porque no soy ese tipo de personas que ventilan sus sentimientos, como colegialas enamoradas.

Según yo la junta era para darnos la bienvenida a su asquerosa base "secreta", y pobre de ellos que traten de tocarme, pues les volare la mandíbula, estoy irritado. Solo deceo ver al Cavallone una vez mas, ver su sonrisa torpe y su pelo rubio, odio tener que estar lejos, quiero hacer el amor con él y solo con él.

* * *

Después de la "bienvenida" que mas bien fue para que apreciaran a las mujeres, entre ellas nosotros disfrazados, me dirigía mi habitación y sin querer escuche una plática.

-debemos apresurarnos, si atacamos en 2 meses, tenemos el tiempo suficiente de hacerles lo que queramos -decía uno de esos idiotas.

-ya saben no deben tocar a Nami ni mucho menos a Shippu, ellas 2 están apartadas para mí y Frederick -advertía Gero a ellos, acaso planeaban violarnos o algo por el estilo, que piensan ¿que soy prostituto?.

Corrí a mi habitación, y me recosté odiaba tener que estar ahí, quería estar en los bazos de Yamamoto y que me dijera de mil y un maneras un simple "te amo", extraño su voz, qué desesperante situación. Una carta…. ¿debajo de la almohada había otra carta de G?

* * *

**Aquí termina esta primera parte que es como una introducción ya verán mas delante de que trata bien la historia XD**

**Un review solo uno .**

**Ciao Ciao**


	2. Problemas

**Aquí el segundo cap. Ya está más largo XD, más bien muy largo O.O. **

**Hibari me da mucha risa XD. Le agradezco a kuran-baka por su ayuda con este fic, es como una inspiración, es que me hace falta XD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Una pregunta ¿G uke o seme?**

**

* * *

**

LAS CARTAS DE G. ARCHERY

_~12 de junio de 1713~_

_Asari tantas ganas de verte, no quiero ser consumido por este dolor, quiero de nuevo verte sonreír, tengo miedo eso debo admitirlo, pero con certeza es que debo esmerarme, solo para volver a tocar tu cuerpo, y sentir tus dulces manos acariciando mi mejillas y nuestros labios juntándose en esos infinitos e inquebrantables, besos._

_Se dé ante mano que Alaude también extraña a Cavallone me lo ha dicho, y en su mirada vi un mar de tenciones y desesperación, creo que no soy el único que ansia volver a verlos, pero esta misión será larga como mínimo meses máximo años. _

_Ahora con respecto a mi situación y dejando a tras el sentimentalismo, Ya sé que lo que planean, en verdad ellos si quieren hacernos algo, si llegan a descubrir que somos hombres sería el fin de la misión, lo peor de todo es que han llegado más hombres a la base, y con forme se vallan hartando de las mujeres irán por nosotros, por mi y por Alaude._

_Si quiero enviar esta carta a mi amado Asari para que sepa cómo me siento y en qué posición estamos, pero además de que no puedo no debo, pues si bien lo conozco, estoy seguro de que intentaría infiltrarse y no quiero ni siquiera que ponga un pie en esta base, no me lo perdonaría nunca._

_ATTE G. Archery_

* * *

Ok debo admitir que esto comienza a asustarme, G se encontraba con Alaude, que en este caso somos Hibari y yo, y están pasando por la misma situación, además yo también se que Hibari extraña al bronco, será mera coincidencia, o en verdad es que debo tomar acción en este asunto y prevenirme de futuros sucesos.

-Shippu ¿Cómo has estado? -se acerco Gero sigilosamente hacia a mí, tomando asiento y viéndome a la cara esperando una respuesta.

-¿cuando comenzó a interesarte como estoy? -le respondí, odio a la gente con ese físico, me nauseas es tan ancho, ok es gordo, pero me da un asco interno no me gusta que se acerque de esa manera a mí, al menos Hibari parece tener más suerte que yo el jefe que le asignaron no está del todo mal, pelo rubio, lentes oscuros, siempre viste negro, buena complexión y unos finos rasgos, y Gero todo lo contrario. Que mala suerte.

-¿Cómo que desde cuándo?, siempre me ha importado desde que llegaste -coloco su mano en mi pierna para "acercarse" mas.

-quita tu mano -le dije mientras me apartaba más de él- me miro con su asquerosa sonrisa pervertida, y me acorralo veloz mente contra la pared, dejándome inmóvil no solo por su agarre con mis manos sino por su pesado cuerpo.

-¿qué decías? -su aliento en mi rostro, que asqueroso, no podía evitar saber que bebía olía a alcohol, eso indicaba que estaba ebrio, si era así yo estaba en peligro.

* * *

Frederick no se estaba comportando de todo mal conmigo, pobre herbívoro creo que se está enamorando de mí. Ahora que lo pienso Frederick no es tan gorila, a decir verdad tiene un buen físico y un hermoso pelo, además de su estúpida sonrisa, y su voz tan varonil, supongo que lo vía como un gorila por qué no me llamaba mucho la atención pero, algo cambio, NO, yo amo al Cavallone y por el estoy aquí, no puede ser que yo me este enamorando de este tipo, si lo mato terminare con la tentación y todos felices.

-Ky….Nami -que le dio a ese idiota, es mas quien le dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación, ahora mismo lo mato.

-¿qué haces aquí?, ¿quién te dio permiso de entrar? -este rubio idiota me está colmando la paciencia, aunque ahora que lo pienso es el momento perfecto para matarlo.

-ca...cal…calma, lo lamento, pero es que tu y yo debemos hablar -¡ja! Hablar, hablar de cómo quiere penetrarme, o no este herbívoro no me conoce.

-baja esas tonfas, ¿de dónde las sacaste? -que idiota de verdad cree que caeré ante él ni loco, es mas ni aunque fuera mi única opción para salir de aquí.

-son mi arma, y pobre de ti que le digas a alguien también tengo uñas y dientes -mi tonfa se ve tan linda amenazando cuellos ajenos.

-ok, entendí -miedo, cuánto tiempo sin oler el miedo que le provoco a las personas.

-lárgate, no tengo nada que hablar contigo -si no se larga, yo mismo lo saco no hay problema con eso, yo encantado.

-No sin antes… -¿me está besando?…pero ¿cómo?, que le pasa- Sayonara -sale muy feliz ¿he?, estoy a punto de explotar, con un carajo, dijo ¿sayonara? Es Italia que ¿no?, ¿por qué sus labio sabían bien?

* * *

-¡suéltame estas ebrio! -le dije mientras forcejeaba con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que me tocara, no quería siquiera que acercara su cuerpo a mí, y tampoco sentir su respiración, así que continúe pateándolo y tratando de zafarme. Acerco mas su cuerpo y comenzó a respirar en mi cuello como deseando morderme.

-eres una chica muy especial sabes, nunca había visto pelo plateado y mucho menos unos ojos esmeralda tan bellos, además de que tienes una bella y suave piel -dijo mientras seguía hablando cerca de mi oído, juro que quiero llorar, no quiero que siga tan cerca mío.

-¡déjame en paz Gero, basta!-no puedo más las lagrimas comienzan a salir no puedo reprimirlas, es que no quiero que este hombre toque mi cuerpo a su antojo, es fuerte mis manos están inmóviles y eso que solo las sostiene con una de sus manos, la otra está en mi cintura, acercando me a él.

-vamos, calma se que te va a gustar-por dios no quiero seguir llorando pero es que, me da miedo esta situación.

-señor Gero… -un chico había entrado, en esta situación que vergüenza, pero creo que a nadie le sorprende.

-¿Qué? -pregunto con voz molesta- ¿que no ves que estoy ocupado? -dijo mientras me acercaba más a él como si fuera suyo. Me miro libidinosamente y me sonrió.

-es que Hitachi lo busca -dijo el chico con algo de "¿enojo en su voz?". Su ojos cubiertos por goles oscuros, y un traje de la familia, pero aun así es mi salvador. Gero me soltó, me duelen las muñecas me apretó muy fuerte.

-vuelvo después -sentencio, que buena suerte la mía ¿ha?...ese chico porque me está viendo, no necesito dos que me quieran acosar con ese enorme me basta y sobra.

-¿Que me vez? -le respondí altanero, es que tal vez si le provoco miedo se valla.

-nada -dijo mientras se iba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-idiota -me debo bañar, aun no me hace nada y ya me siento sucio, estúpido vestido y estúpidos tacones hacen que todo sea más difícil.

Ese chico me estaba viendo, que idiota que le pasa, no dejare que nadie me toque, lo juro por el amor que le tengo a Yamamoto, le seré fiel aunque me cueste la vida.

* * *

Ya no aguanto más esta farsa, ya quiero estar en brazos del idiota de Dino, aunque yo quiera pedírselo, no sé cómo es que aun aguanto esta peluca que esta asiendo que cada dos segundos me entren ganas de tirarla por la ventana y rascarme la cabeza como un loco desquiciado.

Hace unas horas terminare de reunirme con Gokudera, es muy difícil contactarnos para estar en tanto de lo que sucede en este lugar, aunque no me agrade estar con este tipo solo lo hago por el Cavallone, después de esta misión tendrá que mostrarme algo de gratitud por lo que estoy haciendo. En fin, no sé como logramos encontrar un lugar en que no esté invadido por micrófonos o cámaras, y ese lugar era nada más ni menos….

* * *

~sótano~

-que bien, aquí no parece haber cámaras-dijo Hibari, se ve muy estresado, las venitas aun le saltan ¿por algo en especial?, como sea a lo que vinimos aquí

-Hibari he encontrado cartas del guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación -si Hibari puesto esa cara de "¿y a mí qué?".

-¿como esta? -¿una carta?, ¿De dónde la saco?

- no se pero ese tal G. Archery es un herbívoro muy cursi -valla que Hibari, no se tienta el corazón. Ahora a leer esa carta y a explicarle a Hibari. ¿Será tarea fácil?

**

* * *

**

Aquí le doy fin a este capítulo, ¿les gusto?

**¿Review?**

**. ya no tengo tiempo de revisar lo errores, cuando pueda le doy una revisada, perdón si hay errores.**


	3. Primer sueño

**Aquí está este cap. Espero les guste**

**ADVERTENCIA: G x Asari, relaciones BL (Boys Love)**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**

* * *

**

LAS CARTAS DE G. ARCHERY

_~19 de junio 1713~_

_Otro día más aquí sin tocar a mi hermoso Asari, si tan solo pudiera verlo otra vez, pero no eso es imposible además de que no deseó por ninguna causa que él se encuentre aquí, se que por lo lindo que es tal vez traten de abusar de su persona, y si yo interviniera arruinaríamos esta misión._

_Por parte de Alaude el tiene mucha suerte, el jefe que le asignaron al cual debía obedecer resulto ser nada más y nada menos que su amado Cavallone, envuelto en un disfraz._

_Pero bueno dejando mis deseos eróticos con Asari, la información recaudada ha sido pobre, no hemos encontrado casi nada, eso solo me indica una maldita cosa, que aunque no es mi intención entregarme a alguien que no es mi Asari, creo que la situación lo requiere, porque de otra manera a nadie se le aflojara la lengua, tal vez si hago eso podríamos salir más pronto de este lugar._

_Aunque no estoy seguro, por que la persona a la que debo….seducir…no es dada confiable, así que creo que antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida debo tratar de investigar algo por mi propia cuenta._

_Espero que alguna vez en la vida estas cartas no sean encontradas por las personas equivocadas o seria un final fatal, aunque sé que debería dejar de escribirlas, no es adecuado. Espero además que esta misión no se vuelva a repetir algo no me agrada, y creo que tampoco a Alaude. Solo espero que mis sospechas sean falsas, y que salgamos bien librada de esta y en una sola pieza._

_ATTE G. ARCHERY_

Por fin había comprendido el por qué de las cartas estaban escondidas, pero había algo bueno sobre estas cartas si encontrábamos las demás y en ellas la investigación de G, o lo que averiguo, podríamos irnos antes. Pero tendríamos que esmerarnos en encontrar esas cartas mucho y cuidar nuestra integridad física.

-entonces herbívoro, ¿qué es lo que significa? -me pregunto impaciente Hibari.

-pues veras, según yo, G el primer guardián de la tormenta de nuestra familia, había estado ya en este misión, pero algo me dice que G no salió de aquí, o al menos no con la memoria, porque si hubiese sido así, esta familia a la que nos infiltramos no existiría ya, porque G si le hubiera entregado la información al primo no estaríamos aquí -Hibari se quedo pensativo, creo que concordaba conmigo.

-un momento ¿me estás diciendo que esas cartas son como un presagio de que nos puede pasar?, ¿como si nos estuviera pasando lo mismo que a ellos? -dijo mirándome con cierta ira, la cual no sé por qué estaba en presencia.

-c…cre...creo, bueno hasta ahorita las cartas pasadas, si han presagiado lo que vivimos ahora -le aclare, el tomo sus tonfas y se marcho molesto, lo cual indicaba que no estaba molesto conmigo, eso me alivio, ahora mi deber era buscar esas cartas pero primero, lo primero, descansar un poco.

* * *

¿Dónde jodidos se había metido ese idiota de Frederick?, necesito encontrarlo y golpearlo hasta la muerte, porque nadie engaña a Hibari Kyoya, nadie se burla de mi.

-¡hola! -escuche decir a alguien voltee a ver a esa persona con una mirada fiera.

-¿¡tú! -dije muy enojado, el que saludo fue Frederick, me dirigí a él y le pegue fuerte en el estomago, el escupió sangre y me miro con incógnita.

-¿por qué? -dijo con voz débil, le abrace fuertemente, ese idiota definitivamente era su voz.

-¿por qué me haces esto Cavallone?-se quito la peluca y me abrazo de igual manera, me sentía más seguro así, pero ni loco se lo diría, por fin tenia frente a mí a la persona que desee y la única por la que estoy aquí.

-lo lamento Kyoya -me decía al oído.

-que lo lamento ni que nada, te morderé hasta le muerte por tratar de engañarme -me levanté y recogí mis tonfas que había dejado caer por abrazarlo.

-qu...que...oye…no espera Kyoya -suplicas, ¿debería tomarlas en cuenta?, me moví veloz mente y cuando lo iba a golpear y lo vi cubriéndose el rostro con el ante brazo, me detuve, me di media vuela y bostece.

-hasta mañana, Cavallone -dije, sentí como me miraba con terror, pero aun así alcance a escuchar:

-hasta mañana Kyoya -por mi parte me encontraba bien, no me importaba si ese herbívoro de pelo plateado no lo estaba.

* * *

Me recosté un omento me sentía realmente cansado, no podía siquiera pensar en Yamamoto, me sentía muy cansado, creo que me voy a dormir…

-**sueño de Gokudera**-

_-¡G! -se escuchaba una voz gritar._

_-¿qué quieres hermoso? -la voz varonil de alguien respondiendo._

_-antes de irte yo quisiera que lo hiciéramos una vez más -le decía ese chico de apariencia infantil, muy lindo, y con un traje tradicional de kendo japonés._

_-y de cuando acá debes pedir permiso- le tomo de la barbilla yo te amo, ubio que antes de irme lo haremos-le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla y deslizaba su mano por atrás para quitarle su estorboso traje._

_El chico solo soltaba pequeños quejidos de excitación al sentir las manos del mayor desnudándolo, en poco tiempo se encontraban ya ambos desnudos y besándose pasionalmente._

_-te amo G -decía entre fuertes gemidos el samurái._

_-y yo a ti Asari -le penetraba cada vez más fuerte, le fascinaba sentir las suaves piernas de este rosar en su cintura mientras le penetraba – ahora di ¿quieres más? Preguntaba en un tono un tanto pervertido._

_-sí…-tardaba en contestar por las envestidas de su pareja- quiero mas -le susurro mientras comenzaba a rasguñar la espalda del pelirrojo._

_-te voy a extrañar -decía G dejando resbalar unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el pecho desnudo de Asari, el cual le abrazo fuerte._

_-yo también, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver -decía con una voz risueña y entre gemidos._

_-espero eso -G continuo envistiendo al pequeño Asari, le fascinaba ese olor a sexo combinado con menta, ese olor a menta que desprendía Asari por el sudor._

**-fin del sueño-**

Gokudera se despertó muy rápido, había soñado con Asari y G.

-ellos se amaban mucho -dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente- y yo quejándome- me pues en posición fetal y comencé a llorar ¿Cuándo terminara esto? apenas llevamos medio mes y ya me quiero ir.

-_todo estará bien, ya verás _-escuche que alguien decía, levanté velozmente la cabeza y gire a ver hacia ambos lados, pero no había nadie, y en la alfombra de de bajo de la cama había otra carta.

**

* * *

**

Aquí termina XD perdonen la tardanza XD

**Comenten plis .**

**Gracias por leer**

**Ciao Ciao.**


	4. Segundo sueño

**Perdónenme por no publicar nada en la semana, estuve ocupada estudiando, semana de exámenes -.-**

**Así que espero comprendan y me perdonen XD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

**LAS CARTAS DE G. ARCHERY**

__

~26 junio 1713~

_La constante sensación de que todo irá mejor, aunque no tuviera explicación, ese chico hermoso de azul que tenía toda la luz y el sutil toque de perfección, esa voz que me llegaba cuando estaba frente al mar, que calmaba en mi interior, no estaba en mi imaginación. Era él, el que daba a este mundo este color, con su amor, ese brillo ese resplandor, la gota de magia en este sabor. La total seguridad de que nada iba a fallar, de que no podíamos fracasar, esa luminosidad que no dejaba de estar, ni en la más profunda oscuridad, esa nueva cualidad de poder adivinar lo que es falso y lo que es verdad. Me consume cada vez más y más este sentimiento de impotencia…_

_Estoy cerca, muy cerca de poder descubrir como derrotar a esta familia, aunque no es mucha la información que he recabado, se que se debe mar al primer jefe al mando, para que la familia caiga, pero el problema es la ubicación de este, que en todo caso es lo más importante, el dato esencial, pero según mis investigaciones el único que lo sabe es el de la división 15 de guardianes de la lluvia, solo espero poder sacarles todo._

_ATTE G. ARCHERY._

La carta era cada vez más triste, y el sueño que había tenido me había dejado mucho mas sorprendido, todo esto se estaba volviendo un hecho paranormal, y con lo que esas cosas me fascinan, una de las cosas que debo investigar es por que aparecen las cartas, y ¿Qué es lo que paso con G en este lugar?

-hola hermoso -volteé de inmediato al escuchar la voz y me puse en guardia, vi claramente como Gero de acercaba a mí, esta vez parecía que no quería perder contra mí, creo que ya entiendo por qué aceptaban solo mujeres por que estos imbéciles buenos para nada querían satisfacerse con las zorras que entraran, pero este señor se equivoco de mujer….digo de hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que desea? -le pregunte como todo un crédulo, es obvio que se lo que este estúpido obeso desea.

-nada…en lo absoluto, solo pasaba a verte -decía con una voz muy sospechosa, algo no andaba bien eso era obvio, pero ¿Qué?

-entonces vallase -dije de manera pedante, es muy claro que no dejaría que me tocaran, porque no puedo darle paso a esos errores. Me vio sonriente, ¿por qué lo hacía? no tengo ni la menor idea.

-supongo que no sederas de buena forma, así que tendré que obligarte -saco una pistola, no podía creerlo, ¿debería dejarme disparar y terminar con esto?, creo que es una pésima idea, yo debía volver con Yamamoto se lo prometí. Pero no puedo dejar que me toque, porque también se lo prometí. Estoy en un lio.

* * *

-ese idiota Cavallone, se creé más listo que yo! -espera un momento, pero si fue por esa estúpida carta cursi que me di cuenta de que él era el Cavallone, no quiero admitirlo pero creo que él estaba logrando engañarme.

Por fin mi hermosa cama, después de este largo día debo dormir, o si amo dormir, y pobre del herbívoro que ose despertarme.

_**-sueño de Hibari-**_

-valla que nuca cambias imbécil Cavallone -decía un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azul cielo.

-¡valla que no!, lo lamento mucho, no quería preocuparte -le contestaba otro hombre de pelo negro, llamado Cavallone.

-pues ya me preocupaste, no dejare que los que te hicieron esto se salgan con la suya, yo mismo iré a derrocarlos desde adentro -le decía con voz temeraria, al que en la cama se encontraba, mal herido por cierto.

-calma, no tienes que ir a ese lugar tan arriesgado tu solo -le advertía, con la voz un poco temerosa, por la reacción que podría tener su compañero al escuchar eso, es que tenía conocimiento de lo testarudo que era.

-no me crees lo suficientemente capas como para derrotarlos a todos -volteo lentamente su mirada, hasta que le vio fijamente con ojos de asesino.

-n...no...No es que no te crea capas, si no que no debes ir solo -decía tratando de corregir el error que había cometido.

-mm -pensó un momento- ok, entonces le diré al primo que me mande con alguien ¿te parece?-le pregunto muy quitado de la pena.

-eso me parece mejor idea -decía alegre el Cavallone.

-entonces ¿estás muy herido? -dijo con voz seductora el más joven.

-no…no mucho -contesto este sabiendo a donde quería llegar con ese tono de voz. El rubio se le coloco encima, quedando arriba de él comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

-eso me alegra porque significa que antes de irme podré disfrutar de ti -decía con un tono muy sexy. Termino de quitarse el resto de la ropa, al igual que el Cavallone.

-valla entonces eso quiere decir que me amas Alaude? -pregunto con un tono bromista, el rubio le dio un golpe en el mentón como seña de que lo dicho no le causo gracia, porque era obvio que lo amaba, solo que él no se lo divulgaría tanto.

El Cavallone amaba esas veces en las que era Alaude -y no el- era el que comenzaba con ese hermoso ritual amoroso, por que en cierta forma sentía que Alaude lo disfrutaba mas, cuando era por voluntad propia.

-Nnh! -salió un gemido sutil de los labios de Alaude, como le fascinaba que el Cavallone lo manejara a su antojo, ¡o si! Disfrutaba cuando este era muy brusco y desesperado, aunque al día siguiente tuviera que pagar con un molesto dolor en su parte trasera, pero el momento en que lo hace eso no le importa-después de todo es su culpa-, el nunca le diría a al Cavallone que amaba que lo hiciera, porque si no el mayor lo aria más fuerte y gustoso y Alaude solo sentiría su orgullo por los suelos y no puede permitir que ni siquiera el mismo Cavallone le hiciera perder su orgullo.

Muchas formas de describirlos pero ninguna exacta, más bien ninguna expresa lo que en verdad siente, el miembro del Cavallone era grande pero no por eso no entraba a la perfección, es que el Cavallone era mucho mayor, por eso Alaude sabía que tenía mucha experiencia, y por ende que el sexo con él era mucho mejor, además de que era con esa persona que amaba.

Gemidos, ambiente húmedo, orgasmos, lagrimas, y los cuerpos de 2 amantes rozando mientras hacen el amor; era lo único que se encontraba en esa habitación, como quisiera Alaude no ir a la misión y quedarse a follar con el Cavallone por más tiempo, pero aquellos que casi matan a su pareja tenían que pagar, aunque le gustaba que el Cavallone tuviera fuerzas al menos para hacerlo antes de irse.

_**-fin del sueño-**_

me desperté con brusquedad, y frio interno me estremeció, se hizo la luz en el cuarto, acababa de amanecer, me sentí pesado, ¿miedo?, ¿que era ese sentimiento extraño que me recorría por completo el cuerpo?, un sentimiento de sorpresa, ¿Por qué? ese sueño era justo lo que había pasado yo antes de venir, como si hubieran tomado esa parte de mi vida, ese pequeño episodio y en vez de encontrar me yo, ahí con Dino, se encontraban Alaude y el primer Cavallone; me estremecí de solo pensar que las suposiciones locas del herbívoro rebelde eran ciertas, y de que estamos viviendo y viviremos lo que nuestros "yo" del pasado.

* * *

¿Un lio?, ¿Qué tan grande?, uno muy grande, no sé como exactamente ese idiota de Gero consiguió amarrarme a la cama, tampoco sabía por qué jodidos me deje amarrar, de lo que estoy seguro es de que estoy en problemas y de que necesito ayuda, pero ¿Quién es todo este jodido lugar quisiera ayudarme?, creo que nadie en absoluto, desde que me amarro no ha pasado nada extraño, no aun, solo está buscando cosas en un maletín, pero ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-¡aquí esta! -dijo con voz de triunfo….un…un...Pene vibrador, ¿de donde jodidos este pervertido saco eso? No quiero saber siquiera que es lo que planea a hacerme con eso, es mas creo que no me quedare a averiguarlo, debe haber una forma de zafarme y burlar a este sujeto o mi integridad y orgullo desaparecerán, se irán a lo más recóndito del planeta.

-¿Qué…que es lo que planeas hacer con eso? -pregunte como idiota además tartamudeando, es obvio que se que es lo que planea hacerme con eso.

-primero metértelo pare después hacerte mía -¿mía?...se me olvidaba por completo que este tipo no sabe que soy hombre, ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubre?, creo que el problema se agrandara mas, además yo y mi jodida obsesión de querer tatuarme el logotipo Vongola en la pierna cerca de la cintura, en donde según yo, nadie lo vería jamás, excepto Yamamoto el cual casi me mata cuando se entero de lo que hice. Nota mental para mí mismo, si este tipo no descubre el sello Vongola tatuado en mi pierna cuando regrese hare que me lo quiten.

-vamos a ver ¿donde meteremos esto? -me está levantando la falda esto es malo, el no debe saberlo, maldito pervertido. ¿Ya lo descubrió?, su cara no parece la misma, es más bien sorpresa.

-¿Qué significa esto? -dijo tomándome de mi entre pierna esperando que yo pudiera explicarle, no puede evitar gemir por el agarre tan repentino en mi esa parte de mi, pero Gero de verdad se veía molesto, creo que el si quería coger a una vieja, pero eso indica ¿buenas o malas noticias pata mi integridad física?

-yo…pues es lo que ves, soy hombre si… -me tapo la boca, yo que plateaba decirle sus verdades.

-¡ha! Ya veo un chico entro a mi base con una peluca y con un traje de mujer, pero ¿con que propósito? -demonios si ese tipo llega a descubrirme, creo que estoy muerto y no solo yo también Hibari, me la mío la mejilla que le pasa a este imbécil, que lo jodan nadie puede tocarme de esa manera tan vulgar excepto Takeshi.

-¡suéltame! -dije cuando descubrió mi boca.

-ya veo, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero de algo estoy seguro no te irás sin antes haber sido mío, ¡escuchaste! -me abrió fuertemente las piernas, dolió, creo que está enojado mucho, pero no quiero que este tipo me haga nada, debo hacer algo…

-¡ha! -salió un gemido de mi boca al sentir que algo vibraba dentro de mí, no sé si sentirme aliviado o aun molesto, no era el miembro de él, era su juguetito, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme poca cosa, y que esto marchaba mal. Reconocería ese olor incluso a kilómetros, somnífero, pero Gero no es el que lo está haciendo salir, viene de la parte externa de la habitación, ¡ha!, maldita sea que termine esto, ese maldito juguetito suyo me ara venirme, y no quiero no enfrente de él, no me deja siquiera concentrarme.

Gero cayó al suelo, ¿desmayado?, siento cerrar mis ojos, no sin antes visualizar borrosamente que alguien entra a la habitación y retira el pene de juguete que se encontraba dentro de mí, ¿ese chico?, ¿qué hace aquí?….

* * *

**Aquí termina ^^ de verdad lo siento por no publicar nada u_u como sea ya está mejor ^^.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y esperarme **

**¿Review? Aunque no me los merezca TwT.**

**Ciao Ciao NoTa: personen las falas de ortografia ¬¬**


	5. Yamamoto Llega

**Aquí está el cap. de hoy ^^ espero que mi musa no se estrese como la semana pasada y se valla ¬¬, maldita musa ya verá si se va -w-**

**Me di cuenta de que hay una que quiere ser mi pupila, me siento alagada pero... su correo no aparece . YUKIASUME, lo que tienes que hacer es separar todo con espacios por ejemplo: correo _ 16(arroba) Hotmail . com, te aceptó como mi pupila así que solo necesito tu correo ^^ no creas que es una molestia todo por el 8059, hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta de le puse a mi nombre KHR-yamagoku-**_**5980**_** y no 8059 ¬¬ disculpen el error T.T, veré si lo puedo cambiar XD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano ^^ uU**

* * *

**LAS CARTAS DE G. ARCHERY**

Borroso… ¿Dónde estoy?...no entiendo, ¿ese chico me salvo?, ¿por qué?, ¿que desea de mi?, ¿donde está por cierto?...

-¡hola! -me dijo enérgico el chico, me asusto, es tan familiar no sé porque no quiero huir, además tiene una sonrisa cálida…

-¿estás bien Hayato? -¿Hayato?, como sabe mi nombre, ¿he sido descubierto?

-¿co…como sabes tú…? -dije entre tartamudeos el agrego rápidamente.

-ha, ha, ha, ha, gomene -decía apenado sobándose la nuca- Gokudera creo que realmente no se fingir ser otra persona, y menos si se trata de ti -decía alegre….

-¿Yamamoto? -dije con un aire alegre y un poco preocupado por su actual presencia.

- si Gokudera -me dijo sonriente, se descubrió el rostro, junto que una lagrima salía de mis ojos no podía creerlo soñaba tanta ya con volver a ver su rostro y oír su risa, quiero abrazarlo, pero mi cuerpo no responde ¿por la alegría quizá?, se acerco y con un movimiento hábil me abrazo, su pecho su cálido y firme pecho.

-te extrañe Yamamoto -le dije sin poder contener mas las lagrimas se que a él no le gusta verme llorar pero estas lagrimas tienen que salir, si no me ahogare. Me abrazo con mas firmeza recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza, extrañaba tanto estar entre sus brazos.

-me alegra que confíes en mi, estoy aquí ya, deja de llorar, deja tus miedos atrás -me separo un poco para verme y yo también volteé a verlo.

-Yamamoto te amo -le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro, me fascina sus mejillas son tan suaves, limpio mis lagrimas y me sonrió, rozando sus labios con los míos.

- tengo aquí en mis labios un beso quemándome, es para ti -dijo mientras yo sentía sus labios rosando juguetonamente con los míos, me amarro fuerte a su cuerpo y me beso, extrañaba tanto el sabor de sus labios, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, no sé cuanto exactamente duramos, pero el aire izo que nos separáramos.

-no me dejes -dije abrazándolo fuerte, sentía que mi cuerpo era pequeño comparado con el suyo, el me miro con una sonrisa más amplia y me susurro al oído

-no temas más yo te cuidare -esas palabras me hicieron sentir tan seguro tan protegido. Sus brazos siempre me habían hecho sentir tan bien, me abrazaba de esa forma tan posesiva, me hacía saber que soy solo suyo. Su olor, su pecho olía a la colonia que le regale en su cumpleaños, me fascinaba ese olor.

* * *

-¿Kyoya estas bien? -dijo el Cavallone viéndome de forma preocupada, y es que la verdad es que yo estaba sorprendido por culpa del sueño erótico y extraño que había tenido.

-estoy bien -dije levantándome, sentándome en la orilla de la cama, viéndolo de forma molesta.

-¿te…te desperté? -dijo sudando, me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido así al menos me desquitaría con alguien.

-no -sobe mi ojo en signo de cansancio, me puse los zapatos, le mire con una cara de fastidio, retrocedió asustado.

-Kyoya, ¿seguro que estas bien? -pegunto sudando nervioso.

-sí, que crees que te miento -tome mis tonfas, me dirigí al él dispuesto a golpearlo.

-no…no, digo solo que te ves pálido, pero seguro es porque no has dormido bien, ¡Kyoya no pegues! -dijo protegiéndose pon ambos brazos, no se me apetece golpearlo, seguramente aun no se ha curado, debo aparte ir a hablar seriamente con el herbívoro de pelo plateado, y saber si ha averiguado algo, pobre de él si no.

-¿a…a...adónde vas? -pregunto tartamudeando, volteé a verlo ¿a el que le importa?

-a con el herbívoro rebelde ¿alguna objeción? -me miro asustado y negó con la cabeza y las mano, así me gusta que me tengan miedo, bostece aun tengo sueño, así que iré ha hablar con el rápido y me vendré a adormir de nuevo.

-¿puedo ir contigo Kyoya? -me pregunto, un momento y este idiota desde hace cuento se tomo esa libertad conmigo y me dice "Kyoya" y no Hibari-san, lo golpearía pero debo arreglar primero cuentas con el otro herbívoro.

-acompáñame pero si te sigues tomando libertades te golpeare hasta la muerte -di media vuelta, ¿me venia siguiendo? Realmente no sé.

* * *

-¿Gokudera? -me pregunto mientras yo sigua entre sus brazos, su voz tan seria y suave, ¿cómo podía ser todo un idiota y ser tan existente al mismo tiempo? Simplemente nunca lo entenderé.

-¿qué? -dije sin ganas y perdiéndome aun en su dulce y varonil aroma.

-¿quieres hacerlo? -dijo mientras me levantaba el rostro, ¿Cómo sabia que eso me sonrojaría? Sonrió al verme así, volteé la mirada y me aferre mas a él escondiendo mi vergüenza, para solo afirmar con la cabeza, claro que lo deseaba, lo deseaba mas que nada en el mundo, sentirme suyo otra vez, me separo de él, me miro recortándome, creo que su mirada quería verme hasta por debajo de la falda del vestido.

-¿Qué miras? -le dije fingiendo enojo, no dejaría que me viera tan necesitado, la última vez que le mostré esa debilidad, le falle al decimo con una misión por el dolor entre las piernas.

-solo te imaginaba arriba de mi con ese vestido rasgado -descarado, que le pasa, no debe divulgar como me imagina conforme más crece más descarado se ha vuelto no le importa decirme cosas un tanto vulgares, aunque me guste que me las diga aun me da vergüenza.

Me aventó a la cama, caí con las piernas abiertas, el vestido se había alzado, la falda había quedado arriba dejando ver por completo mis piernas y un poco más.

-Gokudera siempre me éxita así, es su culpa que lo quiera violar -decía mientras se colocaba encima de mí, dejando mis piernas a los costados de su cintura, comenzó por tocar mi miembro, amo que lo haga y tiempo sin hacerlo me hacia excitarme mas rápido, ¿Por qué no lo hace más rápido quiere que me desespere?

-déjate de rodeos Takeshi -le dije se como le enloquece que le diga por su nombre tal vez eso haga que se apresuro no lo soporto mas.

-eres muy sucio Gokudera sabes cómo moverte y que decir para que yo me existe más -abrió mas mis piernas y bajo su zíper dejando visible su miembro, metió sus dedos dentro de mi haciendo que mi entrada se hiciera más amplia, al menos para que quepa su miembro, me levante pasando mis manos por atrás de su cuello para poder rasgar su espalda.

La puerta se abrí muy rápido unas tonfas cayeron al suelo se la sorpresa de su poseedor al vernos a nosotros de esa manera, Yamamoto escondió su miembro de manera rápida y me bajo la falda. Me levante y me acomode como era debida la falda.

-¿Hi...Hibari que haces aquí? -pregunte muy sonrojado y avenenado, en primer lugar ¿el debería tocar la puerta que no?

-quería saber si ya habías descubierto algo de esta base pero creo que por andar de caliente con tu macho ni siquiera has pensado en eso ¿verdad? -dijo en tono burlón, recortándome, me mira como si fuera un prostituto.

-no pues no he encontrado la otra carta -le aclare bastante molesto, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirme con la mirada que soy un fácil ofrecido?

-Go…Gokudera -me dijo Yamamoto, volteé molesto dispuesto a regañarlo por interrumpirme pero no puede por que Yamamoto apuntaba a una carta que estaba en la almohada de la cama, me lance velos hacia a ella, todos se quedaron en silencio, ahora debo explicarle a Yamamoto y Dino lo que está ocurriendo, pero eso será después de que lea la carta.

**

* * *

**

Aquí termina se me fue el tiempo gomene, espero les haya gustado, las puertas se tocan Hibari *una tonfa me pega en la cabeza* no de nuevo.

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	6. Despertar

**Aqui esta el capi de hoy, espero les guste, vere si subo el siguiente hoy ^^, ya que como regañe a mi musa volvio, esta enojada conmigo pero volvio XD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

LAS CARTAS DE G. ARCHERY

_~3 de julio de 1713~_

_Todo ha empeorado, ya jamás volveré a ver esos ojos hermosos que caracterizan a mi amado Asari, nunca más podre tocarlo y ver ese éxtasis en sus ojos cuando hacíamos el amor, no podré escuchar su voz, pidiéndome más y más porque ahora todo acabó, no creo que haya forma de escapar ni para mí, ni para Alaude , el Cavallone, ni mi amado Asari que sin darme cuenta se había infiltrado a la base, estuve yo a punto de ser abusado pero ese hermoso chico hizo acto de presencia salvando mi vida, creo yo que hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera intervenido, todo empeoró nada volvió a ser lo mismo, el que era mi jefe atrapó a mi amado Asari, lo encerró ¿Qué le hacen?, por lo que he escuchado solo le interrogan, largas interrogaciones, aunque algunos también rumoran que abusan de él, no quisiera que eso fuera cierto, yo lo metí en esto, todo es mi culpa._

_Yo me encuentro en un calabozo, afortunadamente no se han dado cuenta que yo vengo de la familia Vongola, aunque si se dieran cuenta de seguro me colocarían más cerca de mi amado Asari, por parte de Alaude y Cavallone, están escondidos en alguna parte de la base, no creo que se hayan ido, ¿ o sí?, creo que mas, se han escapado, pero debieron ir por refuerzos, yo soy el único que sabe la información de esta familia, debí decírselo a Asari y a Alaude cuando pude, pero ahora no se la puedo decir a nadie, porque si estas cartas son encontradas por personas equivocadas, sería el fin de los Vongola._

_Esta es la última carta que escribiré, 5 cartas y un suceso que recordarás en el pasar del tiempo, te nublara y tal vez te haga perder, pero si logras contarlo, los podrías salvar._

_ATTE _

Hayato se había quedado atónito, junto con los demás, cada uno se estremeció, las cartas ya habían acabado, y G no había puesto quien debía morir para derrocar a esa familia, pero eso si sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, así que tenían que elaborar un plan rápido, por la cara que tenia Dino y Takeshi parecía que entendían lo que esas cartas significaban, y como les podían ayudar.

- Primero debemos quemar las cartas, yo me enfrentaré con Gero, Hibari, Takeshi y Cavallone deben encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, alguien debe quedarse y seré yo, como la mano derecha del décimo debo asumir esta responsabilidad - dijo viendo con cara fría a Yamamoto, cara que decía "ni se te ocurra decir que te quieres quedar", Yamamoto tragó saliva, sabía que en una situación como esa Gokudera estaba muy decidido pero el hecho de perderlo hacia que Yamamoto sacara el valor de querer quedarse, aún si las miradas del peli plateado lo seguían.

- Yo me quedo contigo -dijo Yamamoto también poniendo un semblante serio.

-¡No! -dijo Gokudera sentenciando al moreno- ¿No has escuchado lo que dice la carta?, si te quedas te atrapan, y te meten a una sala donde quien sabe que te hacen, y según esta carta yo soy el que corre menos peligro -dijo Gokudera tratando de hacer entender a su pareja.

- No me importa ¿para qué tienes que quedarte?, ¿por qué no vamos todos? -dijo Yamamoto mostrando una mirada con filo, era la primera vez que veía a Gokudera así, pero al peliplata no le intimidaban sus miradas.

- Porque alguien debe darles acceso a la base cuando vuelvan, por eso - Gokudera les entregó las cartas- Pensándolo mejor llévenselas al décimo, no me dejaré atrapar, confíen en mi- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, se asomó al pasillo, se oía que alguien venía- Hay una salida de emergencia al sur de la base, por ahí nadie los descubrirá -Gokudera se acercó a Hibari- Te lo encargo, no dejes que regrese por mí, ya veré como te lo pago ¿ok? -le dijo muy serio.

- Ok, pero me lo vas a pagar, yo no soy niñera sin cargo -Dino sacó a relucir a su caballo, hizo Hibari que Yamamoto quedara en medio, le sería más difícil bajar en esa posición.

- Suerte -les decía Hayato viéndolos con cara de despedida.

- Igualmente, regresa - Yamamoto estaba casi al borde del llanto. Algo dentro de Gokudera le impidió decir que prometía regresar como si dentro de si no quisiera fallarle a Yamamoto. Dino arrancó el caballo y veloces galoparon a la salida indicada.

Ahora Gokudera debía esconderse hasta recibir señales de que los Vongola venían en camino, salió por el pasillo, efectivamente logro ver que era Gero el que se dirigía a la habitación. Corrió más rápido y se escondió en el sótano donde en ocasiones hablaba con Hibari. Solo se escuchaban los pasos, soldados corriendo buscando a los traidores.

-¡Shippu! -se escuchaba la voz enojada de Gero- ¿dónde estás? - le daba miedo a Hayato recordar lo que este hombre le había dicho, "_no te irás sin antes haber sido mío_", no quería provocar más a Gero.

* * *

El salir de la base había sido todo un éxito, con el simple error de que Yamamoto casi se bajaba pero Hibari cumpliría su promesa, no dejó que este volviera aunque Takeshi le miraba con odio, sin temor, Hibari solo ignoró aquello y continuaron su recorrido, le habían avisado a Tsuna cuál era la situación.

-Tsuna ¿que harás?, sabes que si Gokudera se queda ahí mucho tiempo puede morir -dijo Takeshi desesperado.

- Lo sé, refuerzos iban para allá desde hace unos días, porque ustedes no me mandaban informes yo tuve que tomar esa medida, así que Mukuro, Lambo, Ryohei y los Varia, sé que pueden pensar que soy yo un cobarde por no ir pero el noveno me pidió que no fuera ya que si me matan perderíamos todo, es como un juego de ajedrez -dijo Tsuna disculpándose.

-Ok comprendo, ¿cuánto crees que falte para que estén aquí? -pregunto Dino, mientras veía como Hibari bostezaba de aburrimiento.

-No sé, tal vez 3 horas porque ya llevaban varios días de camino hacia allá -decía Tsuna, el castaño agregó rápidamente- ¿No quieren que mande con Falco ropa para que se cambien Hibari y Hayato?-Dino quedo pensando junto con Takeshi, voltearon a ver Hibari que estaba muy quitado de la pena, además de que se veía cansado y muy cómodo.

- Creo que deberías, aunque no sé si Hibari quiera quitarse ese atuendo -mencionó Dino mientras miraba a Hibari quedar dormido arriba del caballo.

- Supongo, bueno entonces de todas maneras se los mandaré, sé que no se puede pelear con tacones -dijo Tsuna riendo bobamente.

-Bien, supongo que es todo -expreso Dino, Takeshi giró a verlo, no tenía nada más que expresar, no había manera de indicarle a Tsuna el malestar que tenía en ese instante, era una pesadez, una emoción agria, el saber que su amado estaba en riesgo…no quería siquiera pensar lo que le pudiera suceder dentro de ese lugar, prefería pensar lo mejor y que Gokudera se sabía cuidar lo suficiente para mantenerse mientras el apoyo llegaba.

-¿Hi...Hi...Hibari?, no creo que sea hora de dormir -hablo Dino al perezoso prefecto, este se levantó un poco, le miro con aura criminal, el Cavallone retrocedió unos pasos, no fue buena idea despertar al guardián de la nube pero era demasiado tarde, este había sacado sus tonfas, lo cual indicaba que debía correr.

-Que bien que ellos puedan divertirse -expuso Yamamoto, el sabía que aunque Hibari fuera así de agresivo, se amaban mucho y seguro si Hibari no estuviera aquí y él que estuviera fuera Hayato, Dino se encontraría igual que él, pero no lo deseaba, no quería que Dino sintiera ese horrible pesar.

-Shippu creyó que escaparía -puntualizó el hombre.

- Yo creo Gero, pero según unas cámaras ya sabemos a dónde se dirigió, aunque debo indicar que se encuentra al otro lado de la base -contó el sirviente de Gero, el último hizo un coraje, todo este tiempo lo estuvo buscando del lado incorrecto pero nada más que lo encontrara y le iba hacer pagar, además de hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, ya que sus amiguitos lo habían abandonado no podía haber alguien más que lo ayudara.

- Esta vez no te escaparas -sentenció el hombre y con paso veloz se dirigió a ese lugar.

Gokudera sintió como el corazón le dolía, algo malo estaba pasando lo presentía, no le agradaba esa sensación, era como un dolor agudo, quería que no fuera así pero algo le decía que se tenía que mover de ahí, ¿pero hacia dónde?, ese sótano era el único lugar en donde no había cámaras…ahora que lo recordaba había otro lugar pero era arriesgado, aunque no perdía nada, si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada seguro y le atraparían.

- Andando -dijo el albino y salió del sótano, debía darles tiempo a los refuerzos, estar ahí era como estar en el mismo infierno.

**

* * *

**

Aqui termina ^^ soy feliz lo termine hoy ^^

**como sea espero les hayagustado**

**dejen un review aunque sea uno humilde XD**

**Ciao Ciao**


	7. El fin de la inmortalidad

**Aquí les traigo el final de esta historia, que si no los hace llorar, son de corazón de piedra XD**

**O significa que no se llegar a los corazones XD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

LAS CARTAS DE G. ARCHERY

Gokudera había llegado a ese lugar donde no había cámaras, ni una sola cámara, le hacía sentir seguro, ¿o quizá no?, era el cuarto de Gero, era grande y tenía una buena vista hacia el cielo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? solo esperar.

- Señor nuevos informes -dijo el sirviente de Gero- Shippu se dirigió al sur, creo que trató de esconderse de las cámaras más visibles, pero no se percató de las que están escondidas en la pared -continuó diciendo.

- ¿Al sur? ¿A qué parte del sur? -miró a su sirviente con inferioridad y este prosiguió.

- Según los reportes cerca de su habitación- el joven tenía un mapa en mano donde le mandaban los informes, como una laptop portátil donde le decían el punto exacto.

- Ha ido justo a donde yo deseaba llevarlo - mencionó eso mientras se relamía los labios, saboreando la piel del albino, así como cada escondrijo del cuerpo del joven.

Se dirigió a ese lugar, quedaba menos lejos, deseaba ya con ansias probar ese cuerpo, consideraba el cuerpo del chico una ambrosia.

_- No temas más…-_

Escucho Hayato una voz, se puso en guardia y volteó a los lados, arriba y abajo, pero no había nadie, se agachó a ver debajo de la cama y aun así nadie estaba ahí, sintió pesado el cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera recostarse como era debido cayó al suelo.

_**- Sueño de Hayato-**_

_- ¿¡Asari! -era la voz del guardián de la primera generación, G Archery ¿buscando a Asari?_

_- ¿G! -respondió con voz quebrada, había estado llorando, al escuchar su nombre G corrió a donde lo habían pronunciado y vio ahí a su lindo Asari con una mirada triste, no podía verlo así, Asari siempre había sido como un niño, a cada situación sonreía, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas tras las rejas que lo separaba de su querido Asari, trató de meter la mano para poder tocarlo, el más pequeño le tomó de inmediato la mano y comenzó llorar, no quería estar ahí._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo G preocupado._

_- No he dicho nada -dijo tratando de sonreír_

_- Te sacaré de aquí, llegaron los refuerzos nos iremos ¡ya! - dijo tratando de levantarle el ánimo, con señas le ordenó que se apartara de la reja y que se hiciera a un lado, este obedeció._

_G mostró su arco y atacó, la reja quedó rota, tomó a Asari de la mano y corrió de ahí con él. Al poco tiempo de correr pudo darse cuenta que Asari no corría muy rápido, le dolió el corazón ¿era acaso que no podía correr por que le hicieron algo?_

_- Asari ¿qué te duele? -preguntó con una cara de dolor, no quería saber pero debía saberlo, no podía quedarse su hermoso Asari así._

_- m...me...Duele…e…entre… -guardó silencio por un momento para después tocarse en la entre pierna, justo en su entrada. G sentía que el alma se le iba, abrazó fuerte a su querido Asari, lo besó como nunca._

_- Ya verás que cuando salgamos de aquí te haré olvidar -dijo G con una sonrisa. Se escuchó una explosión…._

_**- Fin del sueño-**_

- ¡Aquí estas! -dijo Gero con voz enojada, casi gritando, colocó el seguro en la puerta y con su cuerpo inmovilizó a Hayato contra la pared, le quitó entre manotazos, y patadas el vestido al albino y con ese mismo le amarró fuertemente las manos, sentía que la sangre no le circulaba. Le rasgó la ropa interior, esta vez el pequeño no se escaparía.

- Déjame, no me toques, me das asco- dijo forcejeando ¿dónde jodidos estaba un arma cuando se requería?

- Te dije que serias mío y ahora es cuando lo cumplo, no saldrás de aquí sin haberme pertenecido-Gero le aventó a la cama, se bajó el pantalón y dejó mostrar su miembro, le abrió bruscamente las piernas al albino, y le dijo:

- Espero que lo disfrutes - el miembro de aquel hombre se veía enorme, Hayato sabía que sin la estimulación adecuada aquello no cabría dentro de él, pero no estaba el albino ahí para decirle a ese idiota como hacerlo, le escupió en la cara.

-¡suéltame!...te lo dije -decía mientras trataba de cerrar las piernas estaba en un dilema, el vestido estaba roto junto con su ropa interior, si lograba zafarse de las manos de Gero ¿cómo le haría para correr lejos de ahí?

-Bien, traté de ser paciente contigo pero como veo que quieres ser tratado como una zorra y no como un hombre, ok, te tratare como a una vil zorra-le abrió nuevamente las piernas, más bruscamente que la vez anterior dejando su cavidad a la vista y se dispuso a meter su miembro en ella.

-AAH! -fue más grito que gemido lo que había salido de la boca del albino, lágrimas tontas se derrumban por las mejillas mientras suplicaba que lo dejara, sentía un dolor horrible, tan intenso como el de una bala.

_- Lo haré pagar-_

Otra vez esa voz… ¿una botella?, había aparecido una botella a un lado de Hayato, Gero estaba concentrado en los pezones del albino que ni siquiera lo había notado, Gokudera zafó una mano la cual comenzó a sangrar por la fuerza que implementó para sacarla. Sin dudarlo siquiera 2 veces le dio en la cabeza con la botella con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sintió un peso enorme caer sobre él, ese tipo de verdad pesaba mucho. Se lo quitó de encima, buscó rápidamente algo que ponerse.

- Esto estará bien -dijo mientras se ponía un traje de los sirvientes de Gero, un traje azul tipo mameluco y con unas gafas y un casco, al menos no lo reconocerían tan fácil así.

_- Te ayudaré a salir, pero antes debes matar a Gero_ -dijo nuevamente esa voz, Gokudera seguía alerta pero nada, nadie estaba en ningún lado. Gokudera se regresó, buscó un arma que seguro Gero debía tener y ¡Eureka! La encontró, nuevamente le iba a disparar sin pensarlo dos veces pero un frio le estremeció, el no había matado a nadie aún, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo ahora?

_- Vaya que eres todo un niño - _Gokudera sintió como alguien tomaba sus manos y le hacía apuntar a Gero. Se oyó el rugido de la pistola, Gokudera solo tenía los ojos cerrados pero por el segundo sonido que oyó supo que le había dado, que lo había matado.

- Tengo que salir de aquí -Gokudera volteó hacia ambos lados, realmente no sabía porque había hecho eso, comenzó a correr.

A mitad de su recorrido por la parte sur se escuchó una alarma, según uno de los soldados que corría los Vongola habían llegado, estaban afuera pero por fortuna no podían entrar, fue ahí cuando Gokudera debía hacer su parte, velozmente se dirigió al centro de control e igual que la vez anterior disparó a diestra y siniestra a los que controlaban ahí, les dio la entrada a los Vongola, todo estaba acabado.

Gokudera siguió corriendo a la salida, y justo antes de llegar se escucho una explosión que lo separó de la salida por las rocas que habían caído. Se detuvo un momento, sintió alguien atrás de sí, volteó lentamente la cabeza y al ver quien se encontraba tras de él se dejó caer al suelo asustado mientras retrocedía.

- G…G...Ge… - Gokudera no dejaba de estar estupefacto, ese hombre ¿que no había muerto?

- Jm, ¿sabes la razón por la cual me volví a involucrar contra los Vongola? ¿Sabes por qué soy el jefe máximo? ¿¡SABES ACASO PORQUE! -Gokudera tragó saliva, tenía miedo todo le temblaba, es que no era posible, Gero tenía que estar muerto, él lo vio morir, el lo había matado ¿o no?

_- Porque solo la llama del cielo puede matarte y al erradicar a la familia, esa llama se extinguiría y tu seguirías siendo inmortal - _¿de dónde demonios provenía esa voz?, era la pregunta de Gokudera, el suspenso lo comía vivo sin piedad hasta que ese hombre de cabellera roja apareció.

- G. Archery - dijo Gero sorprendido - No puede ser tú moriste hace más de 200 años- la cara de Gero era de total sorpresa, él tampoco esperaba la aparición de ese hombre.

- Doscientos….noventa…y siete…años para ser exactos - puntualizó G, el cual se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Gokudera- Gracias por encontrar mis cartas y por entregárselas a Takeshi, fue lo que exactamente esperaba que hicieras- dijo G casi llorando- ahora por fin podré dejar de vagar sin descanso, porque tendré el perdón de mi familia, de Asari, de Giotto- Gero tratando inútilmente de dispararle a G pero las balas se disolvían antes de llegar- Después de tanto tiempo por fin mi querido Asari puede ser puro de nuevo -dijo volteando hacia el cielo, las lagrimas que caían sobre Gokudera eran cálidas, tan reales, como si G se tratara de una persona.

- ¡G! -dijo Gokudera mientras lo veía llorar

- EL TIEMPO Y LA VIDA NO SE CONROLAN Y TU GERO, HAS USADO AMBAS MUY MAL, POR ESO YO G. ARCHERY, TE MATARÉ CON LA AYUDA DE MI AMADO GIOTTO, ¡DEL PRIMO VONGOLA! - el arco de G no tenía la llama de color rojo como lo era la de la tormenta, la tenia de color naranja, como lo era la del cielo. G le disparó y en vez de parecer flama parecieran truenos que electrocutaban todo el cuerpo de Gero, G devolvió de nuevo la mirada a Hayato, le tocó la frente y le susurró- Al darle las cartas al actual guardián de la lluvia llegaran a Asari y por fin sabrá cuanto lo amo… ¡misión terminada!- Hayato cayó al cual desmayado.

_Se había escuchado una explosión, los estaban atacando, tuvieron que desviarse un poco._

_- ¡Asari corre por este lado! -decía G jalando a Asari hacia donde le indicaba- Te amo, lo sabes-decía G mientras seguía corriendo al ver que su acompañante aún lloraba, no sabía si era por el dolor en sus piernas o por que había perdido la esperanza de salir._

_- Yo también te amo G -decía en tono agitado Asari, por fin se veía la luz al final del pasillo pero un ruido alarmó a G, como un reflejo jalo bruscamente a Asari y lo hizo caer en el caballo del primer Cavallone que había venido a salvarlos, pero antes que G pudiera montarlo algo le detuvo del pie._

_- ¡GERO! -dijo con sorpresa G, El guardián de la tormenta no lo pensó dos veces y le pegó al caballo para que este saliera corriendo velozmente de ahí._

_-¡G! -gritó desesperado Asari- ¡NO ME DEJES! -decía extendiendo la mano y así G lo vio desaparecer en la luz al final del camino._

_-¡TE AMO! -gritó sin saber si el pelinegro lo había escuchado. Se dio la vuelta para ver a quien lo había detenido._

_-Tu mueres aquí, el fin y al cabo que ya disfrute de tu hermoso novio - dijo susurrándole al oído- Aunque si salgo de aquí puedo alcanzarlo y quedármelo más tiempo -dijo en tono pervertido, G no sabía qué hacer, si moría sin saber que su Asari estaría a salvo no moriría en paz y mucho menos si Gero seguía vivo._

_- Yo, G. Archery te condeno a estar encerrado en un lapso de 200 años y para ello me sacrifico -dijo mientras con su mismo arco disparaba al techo para que la flecha cayera con más intensidad, Gero se movió para no ser afectado por esta pero no contaba con que la flecha se dividiera en dos y le diera una al corazón de G, y otra a Gero._

_- Y…a...así…cua…ndo…vuelvas…los…von...- tomo aire -…Vongola…sabrán…ya como derrotarte…y hasta que tu….no mueras…yo no me iré…no me…iré de este mundo - decía con su último aliento, hablaba a pausas a causa de que la flecha le había herido a muerte y ahí falleció él. El guardián de la tormenta G. Archery._

-¿Gokudera?...despierta - escuchaba la voz de Yamamoto, el cual al ver que su pareja abría los ojos le abrazó fuertemente- No vuelva a hacer tonterías como esas Gokudera, jamás te dejare irte de mi lado- dijo mientras Gokudera recuperaba la conciencia, volteaba a ver a los lados y se daba cuenta que estaba en la base Vongola, en el hospital de la base Vongola.

- Te extrañe... -dijo Gokudera mientras lo abrazaba de igual manera.

- Todo acabó Gokudera, ya todo acabó -le remarcó el moreno.

- Si ya lo noté…y…Yamamoto… ¿en dónde nos casaremos? -dijo Gokudera, Yamamoto le miró sorprendido, recordando lo que le dijo a Gokudera antes de irse "si la misión sale bien y regresas, que espero yo así sea, ¿te casarías conmigo?".

- Aquí en la base Vongola ¿no? -le dijo con una sonrisa amplia y muy sublime.

- Ok, después de todo quiero que el decimo este ahí… -se escuchaba hablar a los dos chicos, preparando un futuro juntos.

"_Y así yo G. Archery fallecí ese día, pero vivo para mucha gente y si quieren saber que pasó con mi amado Asari, se volvió a enamorar, aunque dentro de su corazón anhelaba que fuera yo o que volviera a su lado, pero todo sucede por algo y ahora sé que en donde sea que mi Asari este, ya sea cielo o infierno, sé que terminó sus días tranquilos porque yo sabía que lo iba a vengar, y yo quería aunque sea desde lejos volver a verlo sonreír y ahora con estos dos chicos de la decima generación vivo lo que alguna vez soñé, y gracias a ellos me reencontraré con mi verdadero amor, por quien me sacrifiqué."_

**

* * *

**

Es difícil terminar una historia pero tengo muchas historias invadiéndome XD

**Espero verlos en otra nueva historia **

**Ciao Ciao**

***llorando aun* y eso que yo lo escribí y estoy llorando ¿me dejan un review?**


End file.
